


Exhausted soil

by Naraht



Category: Return to Night - Mary Renault, The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Childbirth, Class Issues, Contraception, Dubiously Rapid Resumption of Sex After Childbirth, F/M, Fertility Issues, Gen, Hilary may be an enormous dick but so is Geoff Marlow, Medical Procedures, Sterilisation Without Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela Marlow has issues around fertility. So does her doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted soil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilliburlero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/gifts).



"Two healthy girls. Only a little small. They're both in a warmer now, but you'll be able to see them later. You've been very lucky."

Her patient, as exhausted and pale as one might have expected under the circumstances, managed a satisfied nod. She lay in a private room in the Cottage Hospital, only just out of the anaesthesia.

"I say that," added Hilary, "because there were complications. After the Caesarean it was necessary for me to perform a hysterectomy. I'm afraid that these will be your last children."

_Uterine atony, ergot had no effect, major haemorrhage threatened. Not so uncommon in a great-grand multipara with eight live births in seven years, and twins at the close._

So she could have said but there seemed no point in explaining now. The problem had, so to speak, been solved. Hilary felt a certain degree of satisfaction at how neatly it had come off. One might have firm words with the local labourers about contraceptive methods but the gentry were a good bit touchier. No use lecturing them about the fecundity of the soil when they owned most of the surrounding countryside.

Did she detect a faint, relieved smile playing across Mrs. Marlow's face? Or perhaps it was merely gratitude at finding herself still alive?

"And when will my husband be able to visit, Doctor Mansell?"

Hilary choked back the instinct to reply with, _not for a good long while_. The previous baby, who had been dangerously early himself, was still only just - Hilary re-checked the chart in disbelief - nine months old. One had a disturbingly clear idea of what Lieutenant-Commander Marlow, RN chose to do with his compassionate leave.

But there was no need to worry about that now. None at all. Hilary smiled at the thought of work well done.

"Just as soon as he gets leave," she said. "We'll send him a telegram straightaway."

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a past Trennels discussion, "[How did Mrs Marlow do it?](http://trennels.livejournal.com/8529.html)", this happened. I have basically adhered to [this](http://trennels.livejournal.com/8529.html?thread=215889#t215889) timeline in terms of the spacing of the Marlow children, although the crossover means that this is presumably taking place in 1938 or 1939. And that Hilary has found herself in the vicinity of Trennels rather than in Gloucestershire. And a rather earlier inheritance for Geoff Marlow than in canon. What can I say, it seemed worth writing anyway.
> 
> If it's not clear already, I should note that I don't consider Hilary's behaviour entirely praiseworthy here! But perhaps that's a topic for discussion in the comments.


End file.
